Akatsuki no Naruto
by Kamikaze no Onryou
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and now 12 years later he and his team must go to Konoha for the Chuunin exams, what are their plans, and why does Naruto call the Leader and the Bluehaired unnamed member tousan and kaasan?R&R NarutoOCTemTayKinYugito!
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki no Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Naruto, except some OC's here. And I'm please to announce you my first fanfic. Enjoy!

--

Chapter 1

2 months has passed since that fateful day, the day when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konohagakure no Sato, and the whole village seems to prosper and move on with their lives. But there was only one thing that the whole village abhors. It was Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi.

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, watched over Naruto since he feared if anybody takes, they'll kill him, and doesn't want to lose his promise to his successor, that he would make a hero. But, sadly the people demanded him to kill Naruto, for in fear of the Kyuubi releasing and causing mayhem on the village once again.

He even made a law to everyone that they must keep the secret of the Kyuubi or they'll be executed of treason, in which everyone reluctantly agreed. He never told the secret that he is the son of the Yondaime, Kazama Arashi and Uzumaki Kikyo, the Fire-Lords daughter. He had a reason, because ever since the Yondaime was a Jounin, he killed over 1000 men in the great Iwa-Konoha war using his most powerful technique, the Hiraishin no Jutsu. He was even nicknamed 'Konoha's Yellow Flash'.

The Yondaime had many enemies, even in Konoha. So telling the people of Konoha would be treacherous because the chance of him being spoiled would be very high even if he does have the Kyuubi, and not only that many of the Yondaime's enemies would come after him and kill Naruto or kidnap him and raise and train him against Konoha.

The Hokage sighed at those possibilities, hoping for the best he went to a room that was hidden by a Genjutsu that not even a Genjutsu master could detect. When he was in, there were baby blue walls, a crib, everything for a baby. And when he went to check on Naruto, something went amiss. He was gone.

'Oh crap, someone stole Naruto, but whom?' He thought frantically, and he called a Chuunin at once. "Hai, Hokage-sama, what do you need?" The Chuunin asked "Get me Hatake Kakashi at once!" The Hokage ordered and the Chuunin nodded and disappeared. After 5 minutes passed, Kakashi came in.

"You need me Hokage-sama?" He asked lazily and the Hokage nodded, "Kakashi, a kidnap just happened, and the person did not kidnap any person it was Naruto." He said grimly and Kakashi was shocked, his sensei's son was kidnapped. "I want you to search for the kidnapper and bring him back with the child okay; you have 5 days to retrieve Naruto, now go!" he ordered.

"Hai!" Kakashi said disappearing, while the Sandaime sighed and looked at the picture of the Yondaime, and once again he sighed 'Arashi, I hope your son is all right and I pray that he will come back safely.' He thought grimly and started drinking Sake.

--Outside Konoha's Walls--

"That was easy, yeah." A feminine voice said carrying a child, "Yes indeed it was, now we got the kid, what do you think the Leader is going to do with the child?" The other voice said without emotion and the feminine voice just shrugged, and the other voice sighed.

"Well whatever it is, it has got to be good, let's go Deidara." The voice said, and Deidara nodded, "You got it Sasori-dana, yeah." She said and Sasori sighed and muttered, "Why did I ever get teamed up with her?"

They wore black cloaks with red clouds on them and have straw hats with paper strips around the straw hats. They were speeding out of Konoha fastly, but not fast for the child to disturb the child.

--5 Day's Later—

After 5 days since Naruto was kidnapped, the whole village was celebrating that the 'demon' was gone. But the only people who were sad were the Hokage, Kakashi, and Jiraiya, who taught the Yondaime and the godfather of Naruto. The Hokage was in his room, looking at the picture of the Yondaime again still brooding grimly after the loss of Naruto. He can still remember what Kakashi said after he came back.

Flashback

Kakashi searched for 5 days looking for the kidnappers, but it was in vain, he even searched out of Konoha's Border into Sunagakure no Sato, but still nothing. The deadline all ready came, he was forced to come back, he was grieving that he let down his sensei.

--Konoha 5 day's Later—

"Hokage-sama, a man by the name of Kakashi asked to talk to you, should I let him in?" a Chuunin asked and the Hokage nodded. The Chuunin let Kakashi in, who was still grieving. The Hokage asked Kakashi, "Kakashi, so tell me did you find the child?" The Hokage asked hopefully.

But to his dismay, Kakashi shook his head and said "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I couldn't find Naruto and the kidnappers. I even checked Suna and still no sign." And The Hokage sighed, "Its okay Kakashi, now can you leave me alone for now, I must think." He said to which Kakashi complied and disappeared.

'I'm sorry Arashi, I couldn't protect your son, and I hope you forgive me.' The Hokage thought while looking at the picture for forgiveness.

End of Flashback

He sighed, he hoped wherever Naruto was he was okay.

--Elsewhere--

After 5 days had passed, Sasori and Deidara brought the child, known as Naruto, who was sleeping, to their base in a secure and hidden area somewhere near Iwagakure no Sato. Sasori was relieved because for one, the child was always crying for being hungry and needed to be changed; two, he was getting tire of hearing Deidara nag him to help with the child, whom he knew Deidara can take care of the child; and three, Deidara wouldn't stop bragging how cute the child is.

The saw a huge boulder in front of the entrance, so they released the Genjutsu and saw the boulder budge to the right and was left there. They entered and soon the boulder went back to its original place and covered the entrance.

When they were inside they saw all of the Akatsuki members and they saw their leader and bowed to him. "Tell me did you get the child?" The Leader asked, "Hai, we got the child as we were told so, but may I ask why we had to take the child here?" Sasori asked for both of them. The Leader just sighed and when he was about to answer but a blue-haired woman appeared, "I'll take care of the child, Deidara." She said and Deidara nodded giving her the child.

The Leader looked at the blue-haired woman sadly before looking at his partners, "The reason why is because Naruto, the child whom she is holding is our son." The Leader said, while looking at the shocked faces of the whole Akatsuki except for his wife who was looking at the floor while glancing at her infant son.

"But that's not possible Leader, he doesn't look like you, yeah!" Deidara said quite shocked, and the Leader just sighed, "You never realized that I'm in a Henge." The leader said looking at them with disbelief.

"Let me show you who I'm really." He said dispelling the Henge. What they saw was unbelievable, it was the Yondaime. "T-the Y-Yondaime is the Leader!" a man with a Venus flytrap around his body and a face that is half black and half white was shocked at the revelation. While the blue-haired woman looked happily seeing her husband's true face again.

"It's been a while since I saw your true face." She said and he nodded, "Yes it has been, Kikyo-chan." He said happily with that foxy grin. But he saw everyone staring at him like if he was a lunatic. He sighed signing he was getting irritated by everyone staring at him, "I want you guys to leave, I must talk to my wife so go!" he said forcibly and everyone agreed.

He went to a room with his wife and drank some tea with her. "So what did you wanted to talk to me about Arashi-kun?" she asked quite uncertainly, he looked at her and his eyes were showing sadness. "Kikyo-chan, I'm sorry for making our only son carry the Kyuubi." He said regrettably while she just looked at him.

"It's okay Arashi-kun, you did what you were supposed to do, it's not your fault and I don't blame you." She said while grasping his hand, to be only returned. "Thanks Kikyo-chan, I guess I needed that, (sigh) man do I feel better!" he said grinning while Kikyo giggled at her husband's antic.

"So what are we going to do with Naruto?" She asked hesitantly, "Well we will be training him to be a strong ninja like his old man(he grins and she just rolls her eyes), and then…" he said grievingly and she noticed and started to cry. "He's our son Arashi-kun, we cannot extract the Bijuu out of him, and it'll kill him!" She started weeping after saying, he was also saddened with the revelation of eventually killing his only son, the only thing to do was watch his wife weep and refrain himself from crying as well.

"But, there is one way for us not to extract the Bijuu and kill them." He said seriously and slyly, she stopped weeping and looked at him, "What is it?" she asked hopefully he started grinning and told his plan.

--Some part of the Akatsuki Lair--

The other remaining members were having a meeting. "I can't believe that the Yondaime Hokage is the leader of the Akatsuki, to think we are being ordered around by some gaki." Shinji said quite pissed off, to think he was being ordered by the person he mosts despise after what happened in the Iwa-Konoha war.

"True, but he's quite a looker, yeah." Deidara said blushing like a fan-girl, but pouted "But too bad he is married, maybe we could've haven fun with each other, yeah!" She said lustfully and everyone around her sweat dropped. "Man, even with we fought him together, we would surely die, since he was taught by a Sannin, called Jiraiya. He even knows and created Kinjutsu moves." Kakuzu said and everyone were tense (except for Deidara who was still giggling like a fan-girl).

"Well we must follow his orders even though some of hate him (glances at Shinji)" Sasori said and everyone agreed.

--Where the Yondaime and his Wife are At--

After a few minutes of telling her his plan she agreed with the plan her husband told her. "That's a great plan, if only you were that cunning when we were on our Genin team." She said jokingly and he pouted playfully, and was about to retort until…

They heard Naruto wail in hunger. Kikyo ran to Naruto, and she breastfeeded him Naruto much to his pleasure finally getting real nutrition. She was looking happily at her son, who she hasn't seen for a while since birth. Arashi looked at them happily, for a reason; the reason is that he has a wonderful family, even if one of them has the Kyuubi.

He sighed, 'I hope my plan works.' Arashi thought grimly, while watching his wife breastfeeding Naruto. He hopes his plan for his son will work without any difficulty.

* * *

Well thats my first fic, and I'm sorry if its lame, it will get better. And please Review!

Ja Ne.

P.S:Flames are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except the OC's in this fic. 

Author Notes: You might be wondering who is Shinji. Well he's an OC and defected from Iwagakure like Deidara, and possibly Deidara's lover (Yes, I'm making Deidara a girl).

To make a clear description of him, I made a profile on how he looks like:

Name: Shinji

Age: 28 (I don't know Deidara's age, so I'm making her 27.)

Bloodline Limit: N/A

Village: Iwagakure no Sato

Description: He is about 6'4, has brunette hair, has blue-green eyes, and has a defined face like the Yondaime's. He was known as the Shining Stone of Iwa until he defected from Iwa for more power. So he joined up the Akatsuki for power and met Deidara a few years later. He developed a huge crush on her and is the jealous type. He is extremely loyal to the Organization and to her.

Likes: Deidara, Akatsuki, power, ramen (HAH! Didn't expect that did you!), and his Genjutsu prowess.

Dislikes: The Yondaime, Iwa, Sasori, the Yondaime's wife and child, non-ramen likers, and stuck-up people.

Dreams: To get Deidara's love (man, he only thinks of her), to kill the Akatsuki leader (Since he found the leader is the Yondaime).

And Personality: He is serious, strong willed, and is completely funny when not serious. He's also perverted as well.

Thanks for those who were reading that, and now here's the next chapter…Starting now!

--

Chapter 2

--12 Years Later--

After being in the Akatsuki, Naruto was exceptionally strong, heck he was even stronger than his father and mother combined. But he might lose to them if they work together, over the years, a new person joined the Akatsuki, his name is Uchiha Itachi. He is considered a prodigy among the Uchiha clan, but defected them and killed them except his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Over the years Naruto, knew about the Kyuubi, but he was never distraught about that, and then After Naruto turned five two new members appeared and brought two children, which are little girls.

One of their names were Nii Yugito, she is currently the holder of the Nibi, the Two-tailed Cat. She is younger than Naruto but unknown to Naruto she developed a crush on him. Another is by the name of Mina Haruka; she is the container of the Hachibi the Seven-tailed Phoenix, like Yugito she also has a crush on Naruto and always fights with Yugito to win him over.

And over the years, all three were taught by the Akatsuki members, Itachi with Genjutsu and how to counter them. Sasori taught them about poisons and puppetry.Shinji with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Deidara taught them Doton techniques and about Art. Arashi taught them Sealing jutsus. Kikyo taught them Suiton jutsus and Fuuton jutsus. Zetsu taught them about stealth and traps.

Kisame taught them how to convert the air molecules into water and use them for Suiton jutsus. Before Orochimaru defected from the Akatsuki he taught them, the Kuchiyose no Jutsu; Yugito took summoning Cats, Haruka took summoning Birds, and Naruto took summoning Foxes.

Tobi, the newest member taught them about history, while Hidan and Kakuzu taught them how to become with their natural abilities. They respected everyone from the organization, even Kisame. But over the years they went to Iwa's Academy and were legible ninja.

But soon, they went to Konoha after 3 months of training, but the reason for them coming is not for the Chuunin Exams, no their reason for coming is of a mission there.

Flashback (3 months ago

"Oi, Naruto, Yugito, Haruka, I need to tell you something." Arashi said and the three obliged, "What is it, Tou-san?" Naruto asked and Arashi looked at them and they knew there was something serious.

"Well Naruto, you guys have a mission; my spies indicated that Orochimaru is going to appear in the Chuunin Exams for Itachi's brother, so I want you three to find and eliminate him, there is no deadline, but he must die. You got it?" he asked and three nodded, since they always hated him for betraying the Akatsuki.

End of Flashback

As they went to Konoha, a kid bumped into them, the boy had helmet with a long scarf that reached the floor, and he had one tooth missing, and wore light blue clothes. His name is Sarutobi Konohamaru, the 3rd Hokage's grandson; unfortunately the kid chose to be an arrogant brat.

"Hey you blondie, watch where you're going, asshole!" he yelled getting the attention of some certain team. But Konohamaru was getting his ass handed to him by Yugito and Naruto, which caused the team of rookies to come and see what is happening. "Next time, don't make fun of blondes, or pay the price!" Yugito said venomously and Konohamaru nodded sacredly.

"Hey, who the hell are you guys, you're not allowed to be here without a registration and you certainly can't hit the Hokage's grandson without a punishment." A girl with pink hair, green eyes, a big ass forehead, with a pink shirt with black shorts said quite stupidly, "Are you just plain stupid pinky, we are here for the Chuunin exams, so get of our way and we are allowed to be here." Naruto said to pink haired girl named Sakura.

Sakura was scared at what Naruto is throwing, killer intent the size of the Fire Country. A raven haired boy was impressed by this, "Hey you the blond boy, what's your name?" the raven haired boy asked, Naruto turned "My name is Kazama Naruto; I'm also interested in your name." "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke answered, and Naruto nodded at this.

"Very well Sasuke-san, we'll meet again in the Chuunin Exams, hey let's go." Naruto said and his two teammates nodded and left with him. "Hey Naruto-kun what do you think the Chuunin Exams would be about anyways?" Haruka asked and "Don't know really, they say that the Chuunin Exams are completely random, so we may not know." He said while shrugging which caused Haruka and Yugito to pale, while thinking…

'Oh shit, we're so screwed!' they both thought sacredly.

While they were panicking, Naruto was reading something completely ignoring them.

--2 Hours Later--

"Crap, I'm done reading this book." Naruto pouted while putting the book away, the girls were still panicking. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, we're so screwed.' They were chanting in their mind while totally hugging each other, while some men were blushing madly at the sight. (Hehe for those perverts out there)

Soon Naruto had enough and bonked their heads, which shocked them both, "What the hell was that for!?" they screamed in unison, he shrugged and said, "You two were at it for 2 whole fucking hours and I want this day to end, so lets go to the hotel and get to bed since the exam is tomorrow." This caused the girls to blush and went after him out of embarrassment and followed him to the hotel.

When they went to the hotel they soon started changing (of course they peeked at Naruto…again), they have been peeking at Naruto ever since he was 10 and they always went unnoticed. Of course they don't know he knew they were peeking at him, the reason was because of one single word….polygamy.

Flashback 3 years ago

A 9 year old Naruto was training when he saw Yugito and Haruka giggling perversely. He didn't know why though, but he didn't care. But much to his dismay, they kept on giggling perversely, now he was curious on why were they giggling at him like that. So he left and decided to find out for himself, by going to everyone to ask them. But they were all training, so he decided to ask his parents.

Soon he saw his parents talking and laughing while drinking black tea, "Hey tou-san and kaa-san, can you tell me about something?" he asked, "Sure Naruto-kun, what do you want to talk about?" his mother said. "Well, every time I train... the girls always giggle weirdly at me and usually blush when I train, can you tell me why?" he asked embarrassed and was confused at his parent's reactions.

His father and mother were shocked, when that happened Naruto thought that he would need some earplugs…..

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!" They screamed in unison. Naruto was now deaf for 5 minutes, boy did he regret asking them that. But he then felt something embarrassing coming, and he regretted it again. "Uhm…the reason why they do that is because…uhm… well… they like you." His father said still quite shocked and uncertain, after hearing that Naruto blushed profusely, his mother was giggling after looking at her sons face.

"So Naruto-kun, do you like both of them?" Kikyo said teasingly while he blushed harder, he had only one answer….

"Yes."

His mother squealed and hugged him proudly making him embarrassed even more while his father was laughing, "But I can't like them both can't I?" he asked sadly, and saw his father sighing. "Well Naruto, guess what, you know what polygamy is? It means that you can marry more than one wife and since both your mothers and my clans are diminishing that means you can have more than one wife and possibly get both clans from being extinct for good." He explained to his son, whom was blushing madly and was fish-eyed. He did one thing to do out of desperate times….

He fainted. "Well at least he wasn't screaming like a little girl." Arashi said while Kikyo was laughing her ass off at her son. Unbeknownst to Arashi, Kikyo, and Naruto, a deep demonic voice was speaking to himself about this…** "Well the kit is going to have on interesting life a head, kukuku…"** it said in the darkness of Naruto's mind.

End of Flashback

He blushed at the sudden flashback but didn't pay attention. Tomorrow he needs the strength to be in the Chuunin Exams. So after 30 minutes of getting things ready, he went to bed and check on his teammates, but he saw his teammates all ready at bed. He smiled at how cute they looked but shook the thought off.

Before he went to bed, he went to his teammates nervously. 'Man, you think it would be easy but it isn't.' he thought, and he had gotten out of his nervousness and went to them and did the unthinkable.

He kissed both of them on the lips. After that he blushed and went to bed, but unknown to him they were still up and pretended to be asleep, and gave off a smirk while they both thought, 'Wow, what a good kisser and his breath smells nice.' They cheered at what happened mentally, and went to sleep.

While in both Yugito's and Haruka's mind, their demons were grinning madly, '**Hopefully Kyuubi-kun's container would entertain Yugito/Haruka a lot…kukuku.'** They both thought. While the same thing happened with Kyuubi thinking the same thing, in laymen's term, the kids are so gonna get it by the demons.

--

Here's the second chapter, I'm sorry for the stupid fluffiness, I'm new to romance fics and since this is my first fic…nonetheless a harem fic, so that would be expected. I'm sorry about the lack of details of Haruka and Yugito; I promise that I would put their details next chapter.

Anyways, I'm putting a vote here, to see who would also be in the harem, so please vote and here are the women (sorry no yaoi, I hate yaoi):

OC

Sakura

Hinata

Hana (Things rare)

Ten-Ten

Ino

No more women in the harem.

Oh and if you're wondering who are in the harem, they will be Haruka, Yugito, Tayuya, Temari, and Kin. Please review, and remember flames are welcomed as well.


	3. Anouncement

To all my readers,

I have rewritten this story in my profile.I rewrote it due to many mistakes in the story and I think it stunk.So I changed it and changed some stuff from the story,sorry if you were expecting another chapter.I hope you also so read my Story 'The Beatles,Naruto Style!". But I'll change the name to "The Long and Winding Road!".

I also hope you like that as well.Thank you very much to the people who like this story, faved it and others too!I also thank you for the reviews.

But first:

For those who reviewed saying that Deidara is male,I already fucking know that.I just made him female.Why?Because I felt like it!

Next I know that the 8-tailed bijuu is a snake/dragon whatever it is.I made it a phoenix for the fucking fun of it and I think phoenixes are cool! And I know that Hachibi is Japanese for 8 and Shichibi is 7.Give me a fucking break here! I'm a novice at the Japanese language so just ignore that fucking mix up!

And I thank you al for reading this story!Check out my other story and the rewrite!

From,

KyuubiKing


End file.
